


Once Upon a War

by AmandaHuffleduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, SCA - Freeform, Snupin Santa Fest, Society for Creative Anachronism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHuffleduck/pseuds/AmandaHuffleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Ellid, in the 2008 Snupin Santa.</p>
<p>Prompt: <i>Severus has had a serious Muggle hobby all along to keep himself from going crazy from the stress: he's a member of the SCA, preferably as a fighter or fencer. A year after surviving the battle of Hogwarts, he's shocked to see a familiar werewolf wandering about at the Pennsic War.... Romance and sex, please, with optional Teddy. Can be as SCA-specific as you like.</i></p>
<p>Warnings: None to speak of, unless you honestly can't understand why anyone would want to dress up and pretend to be from the 14th Century</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a War

**Author's Note:**

> (Extensive) A/N and disclaimers:
> 
> 1\. This is a very SCA-centric fic and I apologise to anyone who finds it awkward because of that. (Read my short glossary first, perhaps? [end notes])
> 
> 2\. Aside from the Society for [Creative Anachronism](http://www.sca.org/), [Clan Blue Feather](http://www.bluefeather.org/about.htm),[ East Kingdom](http://www.eastkingdom.org/) and [Pennsic](http://www.pennsicwar.org/penn38/), all Society names, places, devices and vendors are from my own febrile imagination.   
> Good gentles, I mean no respect and apologise most humbly if I have inadvertently trespassed on something that rightly belongs to someone else.
> 
> 3\. Ellid (and any one else familiar with the Pennsic War), please note that I have tinkered a little with the structure of the event. This was for my own plot contrivances and I sincerely hope it doesn't jar unduly.
> 
> 4\. Anything that looks like it belongs to J.K. Rowling is of course hers and I make no claim on it whatsoever.

"What's the matter?" The amply proportioned woman in a rich, red surcoat frowned down at him. "You haven't stuck your not inconsiderable nose out of the encampment all day."  
"You're mistaken. I went out this morning."  
"And came scuttling back like the hounds of hell were after you! Don't think I didn't notice!"  
"Your perspicacity never fails to amaze me."  
"As does your vocabulary, me! Don't change the subject. You're positively skulking, Guy, and you twitch every time someone walks past."  
"I'm not skulking."  
"Who are you hiding from?"  
"I'm _not_ hiding, either, you irritating besom."

The woman laughed suddenly, her round face lighting up beneath a white linen wimple.

"I swear, Guillaume, since knowing you my knowledge of obscure words has increased outta sight."

He snorted.

"'Outta sight…'" he accurately imitated her Canadian accent. "Is not a period phrase."

Plump hands went to plump hips.

"Oh, don't you get _sophistic_ – eh, see, I can use obscure words, too – with me!" Her expression altered to one of soft concern. "Something's keeping you inside, m'friend. I know you've been lookin' forward to this for a long time. You shouldn't have your War ruined 'cause you feel you have to hide."  
"I'm not hiding."

Except he was, and he found his… cowardice irritating. He'd survived two wars, for Mer-, God's sake! He'd stared down death and madness! He shouldn't be quivering like a mouse because he thought he'd seen Remus Lupin.

Guillaume de Rouen, known in some circles as Severus Snape, put down his book on medieval siege tactics.

"I'm going to the market." He announced firmly. "Do you need anything, Mistress Bee-keeper?"

Eloise grinned at her friend's formality, his shield.

"I'd love some of Saraid's Turkish Delight, if there's any left." She went to rummage in her belt pouch but was waved away.  
"You bought the last lot."  
"Thank you, milord." Eloise curtseyed, still grinning like a girl. "If there's no Turkish Delight, how 'bout some honeyed dates?"  
"It's a wonder you've got any teeth, you know."  
"Good oral hygiene."  
"And a brother who's a dentist." Severus bowed, more mocking than courteous. "I quest now for sweets, milady. I will return victorious – "  
"Or not at all?" Eloise interrupted with a giggle.  
" – or with an armful of fresh fruit, I was going to say."  
"We've got fruit. We don't got Turkish Delight, now shoo!"  
"You'll be wanting chocolate next."  
"Not if you insist on serving it in an historically accurate manner…"

Severus was smirking as he left the Barony of Blue Firs encampment.

 

The Market was teeming, as usual, and Severus' not-quite jitters began to calm. There were thousands of people on site, what were the chances he'd run into one person he may or may not have seen?

Saraid did have some of Eloise's preferred treats left, but not that many. Severus bought the lot, intending to surrender half now but hide the rest and bring them out on the long journey home. He bought some dates as well for good measure, both honeyed and stuffed with spiced marzipan. If Eloise wanted more mundane snacks for the trip she'd have to buy them herself. He shuddered at the thought of how many chip packets, lolly and ice cream wrappers and disposable coffee cups he'd be turfing out of his car.

He concluded the transaction - flirting a little with Saraid because he'd known her for years and she invited it – then turned away to find himself looking directly at a wide-eyed Remus Lupin holding an equally wide-eyed child in his arms. They were both wearing obviously borrowed garb, very plain tunics to go over their mundane clothes.

Severus' thoughts were sluggish from shock and he couldn't seem to find his tongue. He remembered hearing about Lupin's son…

"It is you." Lupin whispered. "I wasn't sure. I didn't dare hope - "

Severus' brain snapped back in to gear: he had to get the werewolf away before he said something awkward.

"Come with me."

He stalked ahead, not allowing Lupin to speak until they were clear of the crowds in the market. In the relative anonymity of the thoroughfare Severus finally faced his one-time colleague.

"When I am dressed like this – " he indicated his doublet and hose, "I am Sir Guillaume de Rouen. When I'm not dressed like this I am John Prince. Is this clear?"

Lupin nodded, flushed and bemused.

"I'm… I thought you were dead. Everyone assumed you'd died."

"An assumption I was happy to foster." Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are you here?"

The child, a brown-haired toddler of ordinary appearance, began to fuss. Lupin absently shifted him on his hip, cuddling the boy a little closer.

"I was… After the… _Afterwards_ , when Harry told us what really happened, what you were really doing, I had to… I don't know… find out more about you." Lupin looked abashed, the flush deepening to an uncomfortable blush. "I had to find out where I'd gone wrong. About you."

"Circe's sake, Lupin, you – everyone – was _supposed_ to think I was a bastard." He sneered. "Why should _you_ have known it was subterfuge?"

The werewolf shrugged and looked down.

"No reason, apparently."

The tone was outwardly mild but Lupin's words left Severus with an impression of resignation. He didn't want to know what Lupin was leaving unsaid, he really didn't, and the sensible, self-preserving part of his brain was urging him to just walk away.

"Would you care for a coffee?" He heard himself say, then studiously ignored the pronounced _ba-dump_ of his heart when the werewolf smiled. He was too old for this shit.

 

The Spicey Locust was a Middle-eastern themed coffee house Severus frequented. Lupin looked around at the colourful carpets and wall-hangings, and the equally colourful patrons, and grinned.

"I like this!"

"The coffee's good, too. What would… your son like?"

Lupin murmured something to the child, who responded with a nod and a short exclamation made even less intelligible with the thumb in his mouth.

"Teddy would appreciate a juice. Apple, if possible? Do you need any money…?"  
"No. Thank you. Find us some seats, I shouldn't be long."

After placing the order Severus wound his way through the throng of customers towards the low table and floor cushions Lupin had secured. The boy, Teddy, was sitting upright in his father's lap, thumb still jammed in mouth as he gazed around at the colour and movement. He looked intelligent at least, though the werewolf was giving him the soppiest smile Severus had ever had the misfortune to witness. _Doting/dotard_ : the words were very close after all. Before reaching his seat, however, he was waylaid by a jovial greeting.

"Sir Guy!"

"Wilhelm! I didn't see you there." Though how that was possible given the yellow and blue confection of late German garb the man was sporting…

"Well met, my lord!" Tall, solid, fair – eye-jarringly colourful - he advanced on Severus with a toothy smile and his arms spread wide. For a split-second Severus considered responding with more reserve than was customary but decided, stuff it, he wasn't going to act out of character because Lupin was here.

"And you!" He and Wilhelm embraced affectionately. "How've you been?"  
"Very well, I thank you." The hug finished but Wilhelm didn't step away. "Will we see you at Blue Feather this year? Morag's got some evil home brew she wants to trial."  
"Gods help us all." Severus smirked. "How much did she bring?"  
"Enough to poison half the site!"  
"Have the chirurgeons been notified?" He half-grinned at Wilhelm's booming laugh.  
"They've been invited!"  
"Well then, I'll deny my survival instincts and drop by sometime."  
"Excellent." Wilhelm beamed and brushed a kiss over Severus' cheek before stepping back and performing an elaborate bow. "My lord Knight."  
"My lord Peacock." 

Severus' reverence was graceful but nowhere near as showy. His smile remained until he turned and saw Lupin staring at him with barely concealed astonishment. He took his seat opposite the werewolf.

"You're… different here." Lupin murmured.  
"Yes." 

Severus was silent for several moments as he contemplated how much to say. 

"The Society is an entirely Muggle organisation. One of the reasons I joined was because no one knew who I was. There was no… baggage. I had a clean slate. I could be any one I wanted, someone different."

Lupin nodded slowly.

"I can understand the attraction."  
"So what are you doing here?"

The werewolf cleared his throat.

"I was, ah, going through the things you'd left behind." He shot Severus a rather guilty look but carried on gamely. "I found a pamphlet for this SCA."

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Why were you poking about my rooms? Or has the detritus of my life become fodder for general curiosity?"  
"No, no, nothing like that. Everything had been packed away into storage but Kingsley gave me permission to have a look."  
" _Why_?" 

Tawny eyes regarded him steadily.

"I wanted to _know_ you. After Harry's revelations I felt as if I'd never really known you at all."

Severus' lip curled as he stopped the obvious retort, saying instead:

"And now you're here."  
"I'm sorry if I've disturbed you. I only wanted to experience something you had. I didn't expect to see you, Se-, Guillaume." Lupin paused to nuzzle his child's hair and Severus thought he felt a breath of magic. The werewolf flinched at his sharp look. "Sorry. Just making sure the charm's holding. Teddy takes after his mother. He can appear quite distinctive at times."

Severus nodded, remembering Tonk's sometimes vivid colouring.

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife." It sounded stilted.

"Thank you." Lupin looked down. 

They sat without speaking until a kohl-eyed servitor placed a carved wooden tray on the table between them. He thanked the girl, sending her away with a tip. On an impulse Severus had ordered a small selection of sweet treats to go with their drinks. He poured the coffees while Lupin sorted out his son with juice and a biscuit. Severus didn't envy whoever it was ended up having to wash the child's garb.

Lupin accepted the coffee gratefully.

"Does anybody else know you're al-, where you are?" He asked.  
"Shacklebolt, Poppy, and Percy Weasley."  
"Percy?"  
"He found me, then fetched Poppy. Both of them had the good sense not to make a scene so by the time Shacklebolt was informed the rest of the world assumed I was dead. Kingsley gave me the option of staying dead, and I took it."  
"But… you're a hero now."  
"Because Potter says so?" Severus shook his head in disgust. "Would that stop the whispers and accusations? Would that prompt more generosity of spirit towards me?" He shut his mouth firmly, feeling he was on the verge of revealing too much.

"Believe it or not I can empathise." Lupin sighed. "Greyback set werewolf's rights back decades. Acknowledged 'hero' or not – " there was irony in his tone. " – people still cross the road to avoid me." He rallied himself. "So what are you doing now? If you don't mind me asking."

Severus wasn't sure if he minded or not, but he answered anyway.

"I live in Nova Scotia and teach University level French language and literature."  
"I didn't know you spoke French!" Lupin gave a wan little grin. "See what I mean about not knowing you?" He lowered his voice. "Is it difficult? Integrating, I mean. You'd have a lot of contact with Muggles?"  
"They're my only contact." Severus replied quietly. "I've left… It was the most prudent course."

Lupin stared, aghast.

"What, no…?" He waved a hand vaguely, mindful of where they were.

Severus' lips twisted. _No magic_?

"My… ability is diminished." Bloody snake.

"I'm so sorry." Lupin breathed. 

His concern brought an odd lump to Severus' throat – it was unsettling having someone's commiseration over something he would never normally be able to mention.

"Adapt or die." He said gruffly. "As for 'integration', this – " he gestured around the coffee house. " – has helped enormously. I chose to emigrate to Canada precisely because there were people there I've known for years through the Society. A ready made support group, if you will."  
"I'm glad it's worked out for you." Lupin was giving him another of those unfathomable looks. "It is working out, isn't it? Are you… content?"  
"More than content. There are aspects of my old life I miss but in the main I have no desire to return."

The werewolf nodded thoughtfully and fed his child another biscuit.

"Ah, there you are, Guillaume! I wondered where you'd got to."

Severus stood up and – not quite scowling – bowed to Eloise.

"Mistress."

"Am I interrupting anything?" She beamed down at Lupin who responded with an assurance that of course she wasn't and would she like to join them? Severus ground his teeth together. He didn't welcome the intrusion; to be honest the thought of his old life and new coming together made him queasy. He did the polite thing, however, and introduced them.

"Mistress Eloise Bee-keeper, this is Remus... " He smirked. "Deslapins."

The werewolf's eyebrows twitched – he obviously knew some French – but he carried on smoothly.

"Pleased to meet you." His grin was the same charming, self-deprecating one Severus knew of old. It still set his teeth on edge. "Please excuse my not standing." He stroked his son's hair. "Bit of a lap full."  
"I quite understand!" Eloise settled herself with poise on a cushion then smiled at the boy. "And who's this?"  
"Teddy. My son."  
"Aren't you gorgeous!" She cooed, laughing when the child pressed back shyly against his father's chest while still giving her a cheeky smile. "What a sweetheart you are. Is your mommy here?"  
"She died. A year ago." Lupin replied quietly.  
"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that, Remus." There was a brief, awkward silence. "Are you a friend of Guy's? And, please, tell me to shut up if the questions get too much."

Lupin chuckled.

"Guy – John – and I were at school together."  
"The boarding school in England? He mentions that from time to time." She gave Severus a wry smile. "Usually to say it bored him to tears."  
"It wasn't that bad." Lupin protested mildly, earning himself a snort. He glanced down at Teddy, who'd begun to grizzle and wriggle. "I think we'd better go. Someone's getting tired. Thank you for the coffee, John. Would you mind if I, ah, came back? There's a lot I haven't seen yet."

Severus snorted again.

"You don't need my permission."  
"Excellent! I'll buy the coffee next time." Lupin stood up, hefting his son on his hip as he grinned at Eloise. "Pleasure to meet you."  
"And you! Come and visit the encampment! Barony of Blue Firs."  
"Thank you." He shot Severus a warm, and perplexingly warming, smile. "I'll see you later, John…"

Eloise waited until Lupin had left the tent before beginning the interrogation.

"So…?"  
"Yes?" Severus added in an undertone. " _Mistress Honey-nose_."  
"Was that who you were hiding from?"  
"I _wasn't_ hiding."  
"He's from England? He seems nice. Funny you should bump in to him here."  
"Coincidence, and yes, you may stop speculating now."

Eloise gave him a fond and indulgent smile.

"As you wish, Guy."

Severus wasn't gulled by his friend's ready acquiescence. He was quite sure there'd be more poking and prying, if he gave her half a chance. By way of distraction he produced the Turkish delight, all of it. Eloise expressed her thanks in the usual fashion – making Severus' ears ring with the happy squealing – then offered him a piece.

"Do you think he'll return?" She grinned, having almost certainly deliberately waited 'til his mouth was full to ask the question. Severus glared at her, then shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't care." He managed to get out past the sticky, sweet paste gluing his tongue to his teeth. Eloise was eyeing him again, with that look that meant she didn't quite believe him. Damn her.

"Well, _I'd_ like to see him again." Her smirk was positively evil. "He's rather attractive, don't you think?"  
"You're married."  
"No harm in flirting."

Severus recoiled from the thought, attributing his strong reaction solely to the danger inherent in Wizard-Muggle interactions. It was too risky, Lupin could reveal too much. Severus was as close to happy now as he'd ever been and he didn't want that threatened. One wrong word from the werewolf and the life he'd built for himself would come crashing down…!

"Milord? Guillaume?"

Severus unclenched his jaw and relaxed his fingers.

"No, no harm in flirting." He said, affecting a display of nonchalance.  
"You'd rather I didn't though." Eloise was shrewd.  
"Do what you want, woman!" Severus huffed. "You never listen to me anyway."

Eloise regarded him thoughtfully before reaching across to briefly touch his cheek.

"You are my very good friend, Guillaume de Rouen. I am proud to act as your consort, but I will gladly step aside if someone more suitable presents himself."

_Himself…_

Within the SCA, unlike Wizarding society, Severus had never felt the need to hide his sexuality, but neither had he flaunted it. Eloise, though, knew him better than most. She stood beside him through friendship but understood, though Severus had never articulated it in so many words, how much he would like a true consort, a partner of the heart.

"Thank you." Was all he could say, attempting to convey his gratitude - and his fondness - through a smile.  
"You're most welcome, my Lord Knight." Eloise dimpled at him, then scooped up the packet of sweets. "I'll take these back to the encampment."  
"Don't eat them all!"

She laughed.

"Not all at once, naturally. Oh, I'll be attending the Icon collegium this afternoon. Not sure what time that will finish. You can fend for yourself?"

Severus arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not completely useless at anything save fighting! I'm sure I can find something edible in the food-fund. Or I could go visiting and impose on someone else's generosity."

She stood up and curtseyed to him, mischievous and bright.

"Don't stay out too late. There's a battle tomorrow."

Severus had got to his feet as well, as chivalry dictated.

"I haven't forgotten." He bowed. "Enjoy your study, Mistress."

"I will. Farewell, milord!"

 

As it transpired there was nothing of interest in the Barony's makeshift kitchen - well, nothing that didn't need to be prepared – and nobody else around to make it worthwhile cooking. Decision made, Severus packed his feasting gear and a bottle of the cider he'd brought then ambled over to Clan Blue Feather's camp.

The home-brew was as evil as promised, though not unpalatable, but in the interests of self-preservation Severus restricted his intake to one goblet. Getting in to armour with a hangover was not an experience he ever wished to repeat.

Severus shared the more than decent stew the Clan had on offer that night, drank his cider and chatted amiably with Wilhelm and a couple of enthusiastic newbies about Carravagio. It made him smile, remembering his own enthusiasm at the beginning of his association with the SCA. How he'd managed to keep his interest to himself he wasn't quite sure. Being naturally cautious probably helped, that and the desire to have something purely for himself, something secret, while being batted between two unrelenting masters. Merlin knew being able to escape into the persona of Guillaume had kept him from breaking more than once.

It was a little after 10 pm, according to his anachronometer, when Severus decided he'd best retire for the night. He gently declined Wilhelm's offer of companionship then wondered why he'd refused. It wasn't unusual for them to accept casual, mutual comfort from each other at events, they had for years. Severus rationalised to himself it was because he was fighting on the morrow and needed the rest. Maybe so but it was a long time before he fell asleep. 

Lying on his back staring at the canvas roof of his pavilion he couldn't help mulling over the implications of Lupin's appearance. If he asked the werewolf to leave him alone, would he? Did he want him to? He was starved for magical contact, Severus admitted to himself with a sinking heart; even Lupin's inadequate presence had brought an odd sort of relief.

 

He'd been puzzled at first, wondering what Lupin was doing in his dream before he realised it was the werewolf's voice intruding on his rousing consciousness. Lupin was here? Severus lay drowsing quietly, watching through half-closed eyes the play of morning light on the side of his tent and listening to Eloise and Lupin converse. He couldn't fully make out what they were saying but it sounded like they were getting on famously. Something prodded a warning at the back of his mind, something about Muggles and caution…

"Guillaume, are you awake?" Eloise was at the tent flap. "Armour inspection in thirty minutes."  
" _What_?" He thundered, clawing his way out of the bedding and in to the basic tunic and trews he habitually wore when fighting. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"  
"There's plenty of time." Eloise rejoined coolly, stepping out of the way when Severus flew out of his tent. "As you didn't stir when I tried to wake you half an hour ago I figured you needed the sleep."  
"I'm going to the privy." He muttered darkly, stalking past her, dimly aware of Lupin's quiet amusement.  
"He's still not a morning person, then?" Severus heard behind him.  
"Oh, heaven's no." Eloise laughed. "The snarling doesn't stop 'til lunchtime…!"

 

Bladder emptied Severus returned to find Eloise already sorting out his armour.

"Will you eat?" She asked, looking up from straps and buckles. "There's fresh bread, and plenty of honey." She smiled over at Remus. "Milord, could you pour some coffee for Guy?"

Severus accepted the brew, noticing in passing that Lupin's borrowed garb today was slightly less anonymous. It was still basically a tunic over trousers but there was a bit of braid around the neck and cuffs – someone's 'good' tunic that had found its way to a hospitalier when no longer needed.

By the time Severus'd finished the drink and licked the honey from his fingers, Eloise had everything organised. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ armour up by himself – he'd designed his kit to be quick and simple, with no awkward to reach fastenings – but having help armouring increased the sense of ritual. Plus it was quicker: after all this time working together, he and Eloise had the routine down pat. Between them they could have him ready to go in ten minutes if necessary. Not bad at all for a heavy in plate mail.

Over his gambeson went the cuirass, tasses, greaves and cuisses, pauldrons and cops, gorget… Severus bounced in place a few times to settle the pieces comfortably before pulling a Baronial tabard over the lot. He fastened around his waist the white belt, symbol of Knighthood, then knelt down to allow Eloise to tie back his hair. The view inside a helm was restricted enough without hair getting in your eyes.

He looked up to see Lupin staring at him in frank admiration.

"Wow. That's…" The werewolf was kind of pink and Severus smirked, well aware of the primal attraction of a man in armour. 

Wait, was Lupin… attracted? He met Lupin's tawny eyes and was almost shocked at the hunger. Bloody hell! This was unexpected… Only then did Severus realise he was still staring at Lupin, and that his body was tingling in anticipation. Oh no, that wouldn't do; getting an erection while wearing groin protection was not to be encouraged. He looked away, cleared his throat, got to his feet.

"Ready, Guillaume?" Eloise was straightening out his tabard. "How will you fight today?"  
"Florentine."  
"Ooh, yes! Good choice." She fetched the paired one-handers and passed them to Lupin. "Remus, would you mind carrying these please?"

Lupin took the weapons with a smile, juggling them awkwardly for a moment as he was caught off guard by the difference in weight between the blades and ornate hilts.

"What are these made of?" He asked curiously.  
"Hilts are metal." Severus answered. "Blades are rattan; it's like a dense reed." He stepped closer to the werewolf, feeling as if he was being daring, though not quite sure why. He touched a finger to a sword. "These strips of yellow tape indicate the 'edge'."  
"I see." Did Lupin really sound breathless, or was it just his imagination?

Eloise handed Severus his helm, gauntlets tucked neatly inside.

"Ready, boys?" Her knowing smirk imbued the simple question with layers of meaning. Lupin missed it, fortunately, as she was facing away from him, so Severus settled for giving her a warning glare. Eloise waggled her eyebrows suggestively then laughed. "Come on, let's meet the rest." She picked up a laden wicker basket. "Lead the way, Guillaume!"

 

This morning's battle, as Eloise explained to Lupin, was between the Baronies of Blue Firs and Krystal Falls, in response to something the Falls baron had apparently said to their baron at a feast some months ago. Umbrage had been taken and a challenge issued - all in good fun, of course.

"Any excuse for a fight!" Eloise grinned.

With the Blue Firs regulars, their allies and friends, the Baron had mustered a sizeable war band, not to mention the assorted non-fighters and supporters there to enjoy the spectacle. Severus – who'd arrived last, much to his chagrin – was met with a rousing, not at all ironic cheer. He half-smiled and lifted a hand in greeting, before bowing to the Baron.

"I apologise for my tardiness, your Excellency."

"Well, you're not actually late, Guy." Florian was shorter than Severus, older and broader. He was also in armour and there was a satisfying thud as they embraced. "Just not here before everyone else, for a change."

 

The armour inspection took as long as it usually did, despite the efforts of the marshals. Severus tried to give his full attention to the proceedings but kept finding himself glancing at Lupin, wondering. He'd never really considered the werewolf as a potential romantic - that was, _sexual_ partner, he corrected himself quickly – over the years. Of course he'd looked at him, but not _looked_ looked, because there'd been no point, had there? Lupin was pathetic, not worthy of consideration. Besides, he was straight. He'd _married_ , for Merlin's sake, and his wife had whelped. Speaking of which…

"Where's your son?" Severus asked when the marshals had finally finished with him and he was waiting for the Baron's call to arms.  
"Staying with relatives." Lupin replied blandly. "Dora's mother is happy to have him if I need some time to myself."  
"Decent of her."  
"Oh no, she adores Teddy. I make sure she gets a lot of time with him - even though I rarely 'have plans'. It's important for them both."

Severus nodded then lapsed into silence. There wasn't much they could talk about, really, not surrounded by Muggles.

 

Krystal Falls' muster wasn't as big as Blue Fir's but they made up for it with a co-ordinated chant, complete with thumping of breastplates or shields and stamping of feet. It was quite impressive and not a little intimidating.

"We need one of those." Florian murmured to Severus. "Remind me to prod the bard later." He turned to the rest of his band. "They make a lot of noise!" A jovial bellow. "But then empty vessels always do. It'll be a pleasure to smush them!"

The Baron grinned as his people applauded, _huzzah_ 'ing him enthusiastically.

"Ah, it's good to be the Baron." Florian laughed. "Let's get to work."

 

The agreed upon scenario was a simple 'capture the flag', the winner being the first to get the opposition's banner back to their corner of the field. Florian was an excellent strategist and knew his fighting force. He didn't put Severus in the brute squad that was going to make a direct assault on Krystal Fall's flag, even though he was one of the Barony's best fighters, but sent him out with the skirmishers to harry the Falls, draw them out from their base and generally be a bit sneakier.

Severus was having fun. As much as he enjoyed a good straight-up bash this skilful dodging about on the edges suited him very well. He was fast, ruthless, and alert for opportunities. Alas, Dougal the Mad Kipper - and Lupin - scuppered his chances for glory this time. 

Severus had managed to mostly forget the werewolf's presence on the sidelines but when he happened to glance that way and saw the captain of the Bannantyne Buccaneers – I mean, _really_ , Scottish pirates? – chatting to Lupin in what looked to be an overly friendly manner, he was unguarded just long enough for a Falls fighter to take a swing at him. The _thunk_ on his helm surprised him enough he didn't immediately react.

"Sorry, my lord, was that light?" The Falls' heavy asked politely.

"No, no, it was good." Severus crashed to his knees then toppled sideways, 'dead'. From then on he could only watch the battle - which was frustrating but served him right for not paying attention…

After a lively and entertaining confrontation Blue Firs was ultimately triumphant. The dead rose to join their Baron in a victory lap around the field before accepting their foe's formal apology. The barons shook hands; everyone good-naturedly cheered everyone else, then they all went home.

Lupin was laughing, his eyes bright.

"That was amazing!"  
"Feeling tempted to get in to armour yourself?" Eloise asked, ever on the lookout for new recruits.  
"Oh no, I don't think so." He demurred. "But it was fun to watch." He smiled at Severus. "Does it hurt when you get hit? Or when you fall over?"  
"With the padding and the armour we're well protected, and we teach our fighters how to fall to minimise injury." 

Severus wanted to ask Lupin why he and Dougal had been so chummy but couldn't quite bring himself to do so. He held his tongue as Eloise chimed in.

"Fighters are very proud of their bruises though. It's not at all uncommon to see them exposing themselves to compare wounds!"

Severus snorted.

"'Exposing ourselves'. You exaggerate."  
"Lifting tunics; dropping trews! I've seen it, you know." Eloise giggled.  
"She's exaggerating." Severus insisted to Lupin.

"Pity." The werewolf murmured so quietly, with such a brief, small, very sly smile that Severus wasn't entirely sure what he'd seen. It left him somewhat intrigued, and somewhat uncomfortable. Eloise was speaking again.

"East Kingdom – from where we hail, as you recall, Remus – is holding Court this afternoon, with a feast this evening. Will you join us?"

Lupin paused, then bowed slightly with a hand resting over his heart.

"I regret, Mistress Eloise, that I must shortly return to my family. I will be unable to attend."  
"Ooo, you're a natural! Isn't he, Guy?" Eloise grinned. "But it's a shame you can't stay. Will you be free on Thursday? There's the belted Champion's tourney before lunch – that's where the knights fight each other – and our Barony will be having its annual Pennsic court and feast in the evening."  
"Sounds like fun." Lupin smiled. "I'll see if I can come along."  
"Great! It's a pot-luck meal so if you can bring some food to share that'll be marvellous. Ideally medieval themed if you can manage, if not, a couple of roast chickens will be fine."  
"I can probably manage that, yes." Lupin was grinning now, Eloise's enthusiasm obviously catching. "Do I need to bring anything else?"  
"No, we'll have that organised for you."  
"Lovely, I'll see you then! Farewell, Mistress." Lupin bowed first to Eloise, then to Severus without breaking eye contact. "Guillaume."

Habit made Severus respond with his own bow, but it was purely automatic. Lupin had practically smouldered at him: what was he supposed to think? He waited until the werewolf was out of sight before taking out his confusion on Eloise.

"What are you doing? Inviting him to the feast!"

Unruffled, she raised an eyebrow.

"It's what we do, remember. We invite people to join us, for friendship, fun and knowledge. Besides, I like him. You like him." She added meaningfully. "Don't try and deny it, I won't believe a word!"

Severus snapped his mouth shut.

"That's better." Eloise patted his arm. "Anyway, how often have I directly meddled in your love life, eh?"

"I can't even begin to answer that question." He grumped, though the truth was that of course Eloise had never interfered. Hinted, yes, prodded unsubtly but never actually taken direct action. Severus sighed. "Oh all right, but don't get your hopes up. Remus and I have never been chummy - there's been outright antagonism, at times. Besides, who's to say he's even interested in me?"

Eloise stared at him.

"Are you _blind_? You've just gotta see the way he looks at you! If that's not 'interest' then I'm joining a nunnery."  
"Make sure you chose an order with a dark habit. You'd never keep a pale one clean."  
" _Oh_!" She thumped him – lightly, he was still in armour – and laughed. "Can you honestly see me living a life of chastity?"  
"I think it's the vow of silence that would be your undoing." Severus smirked.  
"We're getting off the point. Remus is interested in you, dolt."

Severus scowled at his friend. He'd chided Eloise about getting her hopes up when in actuality it'd be him heading for disappointment if he didn't watch himself.

"He probably won't even show up."  
"He will." She was smug. "And if he doesn't then he's as big a fool as you and I'll bang both your heads together. Ah, ah…" Eloise held up a finger, forestalling his next comment. "Let's say no more on the subject. For now." She grinned and took his hand. "C'mon, let's go. There's plenty to do before Court starts."

 

Court hadn't been interminable, precisely, but Severus had had trouble keeping his attention focused as the business of the East Kingdom rolled on and on. His recalcitrant mind kept drifting back to the recent encounters with Lupin, replaying their conversations over and again, trying to divine what the hell the werewolf was up to. It couldn't be as simple as Lupin fancying him, surely? Why? Why now? 

Severus couldn't deny it to himself but he was… curious, about Lupin's life, his child, his marriage. He'd looked well fed, for a change, if still with that edge of weariness attributable to his lycanthropy. Was he working? Was he living off charity? Was he still being sheltered by his friends? Who was making his Wolfsbane…?

The King's herald kept things moving, thankfully, and Court wound up in plenty of time for the feast. Severus mingled and chatted and had a good time, doing his very best not to care if he never clapped eyes on Lupin again.

Much later Severus retired alone, again, to his pavilion, and again spent too much time waiting for sleep. He was unable to pinpoint a reason for his restiveness and refused utterly to put it down to anticipation.

 

Thursday morning dawned clear and bright, with a breeze not quite strong enough to stir the dust. Severus insisted to himself that he absolutely had not been expecting Lupin to be there when he woke up, so the werewolf's absence wasn't that disappointing.

He broke his fast with Eloise then they set about getting him ready for the tourney. Severus really, really enjoyed fighting. The pleasure he derived from being in armour and testing his skills against opponents was unlike anything he'd experienced in the Wizarding world. It was untainted by politics, or revenge, or survival. It was fun, pure and simple, and that wasn't counting the deep satisfaction to be had in the research/design/construction process.

"Sorry I'm late." Severus lifted his head sharply at Lupin's voice. "Did I miss anything?"  
"You're here!" Eloise beamed, bustling over to give him a quick hug. "So glad you could make it!"  
"Um, thank you." The werewolf was blushing slightly and Severus smirked. It had taken him some time to come to terms with the open affection that was the Society's norm. "Can I do anything?"  
"Yes, come and help me buckle Guy in."

Lupin laughed and his eyes twinkled.

"'twill be a pleasure, no doubt." He grinned at Severus. "Good morning, Guillaume."

Severus nodded, not liking the way his body appeared to be reacting to this laughing, relaxed Lupin.

"Good morrow. Deslapins."

Lupin's eyebrow twitched but he said nothing. Eloise thrust a portion of armour at him.

"Come along now, Remus, I'll show you which bits go where."

It was decidedly odd having the werewolf in such close proximity. Intimate in a way that was innocent and yet… No, there was no innocence in Lupin's eyes when he knelt to fasten a knee strap, his face tantalisingly close to Severus' hip.

"How's that?" Lupin smiled up at him, his hand resting lightly just above the back of Severus' knee. "Tight enough?"  
"Fine, thank you."  
"All done!" Eloise kissed his cheek. "I'll just get the basket organised then we can go."

She bounced off, and Lupin, who was still on his knees, went to stand up. Severus didn't miss the werewolf's slight grimace as he pushed himself to his feet: he held out a hand, offering support. Lupin accepted with a grateful smile, his grip warm and strong as he slowly straightened.

"Thank you." He murmured. "Sometimes my knees don't work as they should."  
"Have you seen anybody about it?" Severus was asking himself why he should care.  
"Yes." Lupin snorted softly. "'Just arthritis', I'm told, and nothing to be done as the potions don't work as well on… people with my condition."  
"Bollocks." Severus frowned, having his own suspicions about the efficacy of Lupin's medical treatment. "Ministry appointed healer told you that?"  
"Oh, yes, an 'expert', apparently." The sarcasm was unmissable. "Normanby Wardstone, know him?"  
"Wardstone is to medicine what Lockhart was to literature."

Lupin chuckled ruefully.

"Thought as much, anyway…" He glanced around, then cleared his throat, exhibiting sudden and baffling signs of nerves. "Anyway. Mistress Eloise has been very helpful, explaining some of the SCA's customs, and I was wondering, my lord, if, um…If you'd accept my favour?" 

Lupin was holding something out to him, Severus realised, something brightly red and gold that would clash noticeably with his usual palette of blacks and greens.

"Your favour?"  
"Yes." Lupin said simply. "I would like us to be friends."  
"Friends." Internally Severus was berating himself for this ridiculous lack of eloquence, but he just couldn't seem to... words were… oh, hell.  
"Actually, I'd like us to be more than friends." Lupin's colour was high, but his voice and gaze were steady.  
"But you're… you _married_." He really hadn't meant for that to sound as much like an accusation as it did.

The werewolf's face fell slightly.

"That was… not a mistake, precisely, and I would like to, ah, explain – over dinner, one night, perhaps?" _Good gods, Lupin was babbling_. Severus felt marginally better. "But, honestly, I've never been entirely straight."  
"What?"  
"I've never been entirely straight." Lupin repeated. "You didn't think you were the only one at Hogwart's who fancied their own sex, did you?" Lupin was studying his face. "Oh, you did." 

His voice carried a gentle understanding that threatened to unman Severus, reminding him as it did of the hidden loneliness of his teenage years. Bad enough that he'd been ugly, half-blood and poor – being queer would've been the final nail in the coffin of what little social acceptance he'd managed to scrape together amongst his housemates. He thought he'd been so very careful; how was it Lupin had noticed his predicament? Had he missed an opportunity…?

Severus closed his eyes, shutting out the past; when he opened them again Lupin was still standing there, looking hopeful.

"So…?" the werewolf held up his offering. 

It was, Severus saw now, a simple braid of ribbons with a carved wooden bead knotted on the end. He hesitated: why was he hesitating? It was just a token, it didn't have to mean anything. But he wanted it to mean something, and that… that went against years of biased presumptions about Lupin. _Adapt or die_. They were more than the sum of their past.

"Yes. I accept." His fingers closed around the bead – a rough wolf's head. "I will endeavour to be worthy of the honour, my lord." Whoever said it was sweet to surrender was talking out of their arse.  
"Thank you." Lupin stepped forward and almost shyly kissed his cheek. "Friends?"  
"At the least." Severus smirked, the sudden flare of heat in Lupin's eyes brushing aside his uncertainties.  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" Eloise bounced forward to hug them both.  
"God's sake, woman! I've accepted his favour, that's all!" Severus scowled. "It's not as if we're betrothed."  
"Oh, I know!" Eloise flapped, reminding him unnervingly of Molly Weasley. "But the bestowing and accepting of favours is so romantic!"

Severus rolled his eyes at a grinning Lupin.

"You'll get used to it."

The werewolf only laughed then bowed to Eloise.

"Mistress, I present myself as a willing packhorse. What weaponry will I be lugging today…?"

 

Severus had chosen to fight with sword and shield, and – sneaking a glance at the werewolf – he thought Lupin looked quite good as his shield-bearer. He'd have to see about getting him a tabard, maybe with the _Maison du Canard_ heraldry? He'd need to check with Eloise first though he doubted she'd have any objections to Lupin joining their household. 

Severus pulled himself up short: no, he was getting ahead of himself. Small, easy steps. He didn't want to rush anything. He glanced again at the werewolf and found himself under similar scrutiny. They smiled at each other – a little self-consciously in Severus' case as the invitation in Lupin's eyes was brilliant and unsubtle – and Severus thought ruefully he may not be given a choice about taking it slowly…

 

The Belted Champions Tourney occupied most of the morning and Severus was quite pleased with his performance. There were enough knights competing that it had been convenient to fight single elimination bouts – if they'd gone to a round robin it would've dragged on all day! Severus had placed eighth overall, an effort not to be sneezed at considering he'd been up against past and present Kings, and Queens, and some of the most notable fighters in the chivalry.

Eloise had been ecstatic.

"I keep telling you you're ready to enter the Coronet!"  
"And I keep telling you I don't want to be King."  
"You could still compete – "  
"With my luck I'd win!"  
"But you'd only be king for a little while." She wheedled.  
"You just want to be queen!"  
"Ah, but would I be the one wearing the crown?" Eloise slanted a sly smirk at Lupin.

Severus blinked at her: was she serious? Eloise'd stood as his consort for years, did she honestly think that in the event he did win a coronet that she _wouldn't_ be queen? She deserved that much at least for putting up with him all this time.

"I'm sincere about stepping aside, Guy." Eloise laid her hand on his forearm. "I would have no objections."  
"As I'm not going to be entering a Crown tourney it's a moot point." Severus countered, not ungently.

Eloise patted his arm in a maddeningly condescending manner.

"We'll see." She grinned. "We'll see."

 

The Squires' Tourney was the next event and Severus didn't bother going back to camp first, simply shedding his armour there at the side of the Eric. Florian invited the three of them to join the Baroness and himself in the shade of the Baronial tourney pavilion while they cheered on their eldest son, Gil, who'd only recently earned his red belt. Deservedly so – Severus said as much to the boy's proud parents - he had a lot of potential.

Lupin sat beside Severus, close and companionable, sharing food and drink and conversation. There was no deliberate touching but every so often their shoulders or knees would bump and Severus found himself wondering what Lupin's skin felt like.

After the squires' bouts, back at the Blue Firs encampment, Severus was contemplating whether he could be bothered with a shower or not. He was sweaty and dusty, true, but waiting in line for a cubicle was tedious. He'd just decided that a simple wash would suffice when Lupin approached, carrying a bucket.

"Hot water, Guillaume?"

That was uncanny. Severus ignored the prickling of his skin and half-smiled at the werewolf.

"I was just thinking I'd like to wash."  
"Eloise said you might want to."

Not so uncanny then, just his consort being thoughtful. Lupin handed over the bucket.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" He was definitely smirking, the expression surprisingly attractive. Severus was sorely tempted.  
"Not this time, thank you."  
"Next time, then." Lupin sketched a passable bow before strolling back towards the kitchen tent. 

Severus didn't watch him go, he didn't want to be caught staring.

 

Feeling much refreshed for the wash and clean garb – and still with Lupin's favour looped over his belt - Severus ambled over to volunteer his services for feast preparation. Eloise, in her role as feastocrat, set him to preparing vegetables for the stew, the same job she'd given Lupin.

"How many people are you expecting?" The werewolf indicated the large pile of carrots he was steadily working through.

Severus shrugged.

"Not all of the barony is here but with the invited friends and blow-ins… Forty? Fifty?" He noted Lupin's raised eyebrows and smirked. "That's nothing, there were hundreds at the East Kingdom feast."  
"Sounds amazing. Pity I missed it."  
"There'll be another big Kingdom event later in the year." Severus was deliberately nonchalant. "You could come over for that."  
"Can I go with you?"  
"If you like." Severus concentrated on plying the peeling knife. "It's not being held anywhere near me but we can travel together."  
"I'd like that." The werewolf was giving him another of those slow, deceptively lazy smiles that heated his skin. Lupin was standing so close Severus could feel the warmth of him through their clothes.

Eloise, looking a little harried, came over to check their progress.

"Oh, Remus, were you able to bring anything?"  
"I did, though I'll need to pop out and pick it up."  
"Can you do that now? I'd like to get all the food assembled before Court starts."  
"Of course." Lupin put down his knife, wiped his hands then smiled at them both. "Won't be long…"

"How's it going?" Eloise asked Severus when Lupin had left.  
"Almost finished the potatoes – "  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!" She giggled.

Severus sighed.

"You're pushing, Mistress, please don't."

Eloise was instantly contrite.

"I'm sorry, Guy, but I'm excited for you! I want you to be happy."  
"I know you do and I appreciate it but, please…"  
"Leave you alone?" She gave him a small smile.  
"Thank you." Severus leaned down to kiss her temple, thankful for her understanding. 

He didn't know where he was going with Lupin – or even if that was what he actually wanted – he really didn't need anyone else sticking in their well-meaning but disruptive oar.

 

Lupin was back in plenty of time for the Court. He'd brought a couple of roast chickens, as suggested, but also some oat and honey biscuits. It was an old, old family recipe, he explained, apparently traditional, and he thought they might be appropriate.

"You cooked these?" Eloise grinned.  
"My mother taught me well." Lupin replied. "I'm a dab hand in the kitchen."  
"Wonderful! We can always do with dab hands, can't we, Guy?"

Severus sighed silently. Eloise may have agreed to not harass him for details but that wasn't going to stop the innuendos.

 

The court was very relaxed, as much a reflection of the Baron and Baroness' easy going natures as anything else. Several Awards of Arms were handed out, as well as a few Silver Fir Cones, the Barony's special award for service, and then with the official business out of the way the feast could begin.

The food had been set out on tables, buffet style, for everyone to help themselves. There was plenty to be had, enough that Eloise was able to plan for three separate removes. 

The entertainment was spontaneous with music and song, and the Barony's bard reciting his just-completed ode about the 'epic battle' fought against their 'mortal enemy', Krystal Falls. Osric was very good at what he did and he had them laughing, booing and cheering as he recounted courageous deeds and noble deaths – Severus' amongst them.

 

There being no clouds the temperature had dropped sharply as the night deepened and Severus dug out his spare cloak for Lupin. The werewolf had smiled up at him and caught his hand, tugging him to sit down close beside him. The food had mostly gone, as had those with small children they needed to get to bed, and the general revelry was now settling down in to a comfortable circle around the fire.

"No shit, there we were, this half dozen of us left to face the hordes of the West – " Florian was describing one of his favourite battles to a responsive audience. "I threw a snap at Red Reynardine – wham – and down he went…"

Severus was laughing as the Baron enthusiastically wielded the gnawed leg bone of some roasted beast to demonstrate his sword blows. This re-enacting – with props - was one of the fighters' traditions he particularly enjoyed. He glanced at Lupin and was pleased to see he seemed to be enjoying himself, too. The werewolf smiled at him, relaxed and warm. Under the cover of their cloaks Lupin found and squeezed his hand.

"I don't have to go home tonight." He murmured.  
"Will you stay?" Severus waited for the answer, experiencing a ridiculously disproportionate sense of relief when Lupin nodded.  
"Will they miss us?" The werewolf inclined his head to their companions without taking his eyes off Severus' face. 

The thumb stroking rhythmically over the backs of Severus' fingers appeared to be doing all sorts of peculiar things to his breathing.

"…No."  
"Shall we go then?" Lupin whispered, eyes gleaming, while a small part of Severus marvelled that he was being seduced. Not that he was objecting - it was quite nice being the pursued for a change.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Oh yes. Very sure…"

 

Not even bothering with the lantern they shed the cloaks as soon as they got inside the tent, and then Lupin was on him, arms around his waist pulling him in tightly. Severus groaned as the evidence of Lupin's willingness stabbed him in the thigh.

"Christ, Lupin…" 

Severus reached up, both hands tangling in the werewolf's hair, holding him still so he could ravage his mouth. Lupin was silent under the assault but he was frantically tugging at Severus' belt, his doublet, his hose. Severus groaned again as strong fingers captured his cock, coaxing him to further hardness.

"Wait! Wait." 

Panting, he pulled his head back, closed his eyes and concentrated. The small burst of magic flared out from him to settle in the fabric of the tent. 

"Privacy charm." He didn't trouble to mention that that was about the extent of his magical ability.  
"Good thinking." Lupin sounded particularly hoarse and Severus could see the gleam of teeth in the darkness. "Wouldn't want to wake the neighbours." 

Then Lupin's hands were everywhere, distracting and inflaming, _persistent_. Severus kissed him again, revelling in the intoxicating roughness as they clawed at each other. That their clothes weren't damaged as they disrobed was more luck than control.

" _Please, now_ …" 

Lupin was breathing against his mouth, so quietly it took a moment for Severus to divine his meaning. He snaked a hand over the werewolf's hip to delve between his buttocks.

"Yes?" He smirked.  
"Dammit, yes!" Lupin growled, twisting away to drop to all fours on Severus' bed. There was no denying that invitation, however…  
"Your knees?"  
"Fine. No pain." He almost whimpered as Severus ran a hand between his thighs. "Severus, please."  
"Happy to oblige."

Using a condom was second nature now – there was no alternative with Muggles after all – and Severus was gloved and ready before he'd really thought about it. He stroked the lubricant into Lupin's body, enjoying the gasps and imprecations. It was a heady kind of power, being able to wring this sort of reaction from someone.

"Ready?" He caressed down Lupin's spine, feeling a fine sheen of sweat beneath his fingers.

"Never more so -" The last word stretched out in to a moan as Severus aligned himself and pushed. Lupin's breath stuttered in his throat and he dropped his shoulders further, bracing himself on his elbows.

"All right?"  
"Gods, yes, don't stop." Lupin's voice was muffled in his forearms. 

Severus smirked, wrapped his hands around the werewolf's hips and began thrusting with long, even strokes that, despite his best intentions, shortly became sharp and fast as his climax approached. _Damn_. He had meant to string this out… 

When he came it was with his head thrown back and a soundless shout. When he could see straight again he gathered himself enough to take note of his partner's state. The werewolf was panting harshly and – as Severus discovered when he groped beneath Lupin's belly – still desperately hard. 

He wrapped an arm around Lupin's chest and with a little effort hauled him upright. The werewolf lolled back against him, sighing when Severus' penis slipped from his arse.

"Your turn." Severus whispered, gently biting the werewolf's shoulder. Lupin was already so close Severus had barely got his hand around his cock before he was pulsing over his fingers.

"Better?" Severus nuzzled the werewolf's neck.

"Hn'yeah…" He couldn't see Lupin's face but it sounded like he was grinning. He was certainly relaxed, Severus thought wryly as he shifted beneath Lupin's limp weight.

"Sleep?"

The werewolf nodded and practically fell forward on to the bed. By the time Severus had fussed about with the bedding and mopping up Lupin had turned himself on to his side so they'd be facing. He thought the werewolf had nodded off while he got settled but Lupin surprised him by tracing his lips with a fingertip.

"Thank you." He said.  
"You're welcome." Severus replied, twining his fingers with Lupin's before resting their hands on the mattress between them.

 

"Good morning." 

Lupin was already awake when Severus opened his eyes the following morning. The werewolf was lying on his side, head propped up on his hand, watching him. Severus had the feeling he'd been under observation for some time.

"Morning."  
"I'm really sorry, I have to go." Lupin stroked his cheek. Severus shrugged, but not enough to dislodge the werewolf's hand. "I'd like to visit you. At home." There was a question in Lupin's voice.

"That would be acceptable. I'll give you my address." 

Severus knelt up, reaching over the werewolf for the notepad and pen that was always handy. Lupin's body was warm and invitingly musky beneath him. Severus smirked at the indrawn breath as their flesh made contact. He felt Lupin's hand cup a buttock, blunt fingertips curving in to his cleft.

"Can I have you next time?"

The low rumble made him shiver, brimming as it was with the promise of passion. Severus pushed back against the gentle pressure, teasing himself and the werewolf.

"Yes." He murmured, equally low and promissory.  
"Oh that's not fair." Lupin groaned, momentarily pushing himself up against his tormenter. "I have to go. If I splinch myself it's your fault."

Severus laughed then sat back cross-legged on the bed. He started jotting down his relevant details, smugly aware of Lupin's flushed and appreciative perusal of his genitals.

"I live amongst Muggles, remember, so no owls, please. I'm not connected to the Floo network, either, and you won't be able to apparate anywhere nearby. There's a couple of safe apparition points outside of town; I can pick you up from there." He tore off the page and handed it over. "Easiest way to contact me is by phone – you know how to use one? – " he waited for Lupin's nod before continuing. "But the International charges can be expensive. The _best_ thing to do would be to access a computer, get online and email me." 

The expected dumbfounded look didn't materialise. Instead Lupin nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll ask Hermione to help, she's been championing the assimilation of Muggle technology."

Severus frowned.

"I don't want _anyone_ knowing that I'm alive."

"I understand." Lupin sat up, manoeuvring himself close enough to plant a firm, lingering kiss on Severus' lips. "Guillaume." He grinned, one hand coming up to play with Severus' hair. "Can I have another name, too?"

"Of course, any ideas?"

Lupin considered for a moment.

"Diego."

Severus smirked.

"Diego Deslapins." His smirk widened in the face of the look Lupin was giving him. "That's got a ring to it."  
"Not Deslapins! Can't I have something a bit more… wolfy?"  
"No, there's far too many wolf-based names anyway. Something… _rabbity_ would be better."

Lupin scowled, then grinned in capitulation.

"Fine, we'll argue about this later. I really do have to go." He leant forward to kiss Severus again, a hand resting lightly on his shoulder. "I'm glad I found you."

Severus half smiled then rested his forehead briefly against Lupin's.

"Go. I'll see you soon."

 

He watched Lupin dress, pleasurably contemplating the notion of exploring that broad body in daylight.

When he was ready to go the werewolf swooped down for another brief kiss.

"Bye." He smiled, then left, making sure the tent flap was down.

Severus contemplated getting up but decided he couldn't be bothered. He was enjoying the peace, enjoying the… did afterglow last this long? It was a type of contentment, perhaps, of the well-shagged, who had an opportunity for more. Severus lay back down and closed his eyes. Besides which, he'd heard Eloise outside. She'd probably seen Lupin leave, if not farewelled him, and frankly, he wasn't quite ready to share this… contentment with any one else just yet…

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Special notes and glossary of potentially befuddling terms:
> 
> 'Guillaume' is pronounced Gee-yohm.
> 
> The SCA (Society for Creative Anachronism) is a worldwide (more or less) group of 'hobby medievalists' dedicated to researching and, to some extent, recreating the Romance of the Middle Ages. If approached by a member of the group - easily recognised by their 'historical' dress - do not ask 'Are you in a play...?'
> 
> In the SCA, 'Mistress' is the term of address used for a woman who's gone above and beyond what might be considered a reasonable effort by a sane person, and been granted admission to the peerage in recognition.  
> She will have been awarded a Laurel for Arts, and/or a Pelican for Service. (I'm not being disrespectful, I've known some Laurels and Pelicans. They're all insane, I swear!) But seriously, and with the greatest respect, these awards are not handed out lightly. Respect teh Beaks and Wreaths! (The male equivalent term, by the way, is Master)
> 
> A Glossary of Sorts:
> 
> Anachronometer - a clock/wrist watch.
> 
> Heavy - someone who gets in to full armour and has great fun attempting to hit similarly attired persons with sticks. (In contrast, and though it's not mentioned, archers are referred to as 'light'.)
> 
> Chirurgeon - first aiders. Medicos.
> 
> Cops - elbow/knee armour.
> 
> Cuisse - thigh armour.
> 
> Cuirass - breastplate and backplate. Armour.
> 
> Eric - the roped-off area where combat takes place.
> 
> Gambeson - padded garment worn under armour.
> 
> Gauntlets - armour for your hands.
> 
> Gorget - neck armour.
> 
> Greaves - shin armour.
> 
> Helm - armour for your head.
> 
> Light - a further use of the word, indicating when a landed blow is not considered heavy enough to be 'good', ie: damaging. A 'light' blow won't hinder a fighter's ability to continue fighting.
> 
> Pauldrons - shoulder armour.
> 
> Tasses - hip armour.


End file.
